Love Drunk
by AndreaEBus
Summary: Jesse has one too many drinks at Aca-Initiation and he's acting stupid. Beca notices and she's concerned about him; not that she'd ever admit it, but her protective side begs to see the light. My extended version of the Aca-Initiation party. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I haven't uploaded stories for a while now, but Pitch Perfect is absolutely amazing and being the fangirl that I am, of course I'm totally obsessed with it now and therefor I'm obsessed with Beca and Jesse as well.**

**Now, this was supposed to be a One-Shot but it turned out longer than I expected so I'll make it a two shot. It's what I picture the Aca-Initiation to go down and I don't know how I feel about it, I just wanted to put it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, the characters and a few dialogues that are taken from the movie and the (official) extended scene. Neither do I own 'Love Drunk' by Little Mix**

* * *

_I'm a little bit love drunk  
Ever get the feeling when you're miles away  
Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling  
Hardly talking, mumbling [...]_

"Beca!" An apparently sober Jesse yells as he approaches the petit yet badass brunette. "BECAW!" He yells again, making a bird like sound.

"Oh boy". Beca says with both her eyebrows raised and an incredulous smile…Wait, a smile? Her? Well, yes. Believe it or not, she was smiling even though she totally didn't want to. It was all Jesse's fault.

_Damn you, nerd. _Beca thinks, not taking her eyes off of the boy standing in front of her.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Jesse asks even though he already knows the answer to his question.

He looks at her with Bambi eyes and a small yet amused smile; he never expected to find her there, although he did saw her audition and he was one hundred percent convinced she was going to get in, he never would've pegged her for the initiation party type.

"No". She says with furrowed eyebrows as she realizes that her CD stacking buddy is no stranger to alcohol.

Beca struggles to hide a mocking smile, and she sure wants to make fun of him: of the way he got wasted way too fast or the way his eyebrows wiggle way more than they should and his flirty smile seems to never go away.

She slaps herself mentally because she has never focused so much on someone's behavior in her whole life.

"You're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable": Jesse finishes his little slurred speech nodding his head slowly and Beca can't help her imagination running 100mph, again.

She pictures them walking side by side and then Jesse slipping his hand in hers, then they arrive to her dorm and instead of saying goodbye they start kissing. Jesse places his strong hands on her tiny waist and she places her arms around his neck while she plays with the ends of his auburn hair. He presses his tongue against her lower lip and she gets it, so she slightly opens her mouth and they explore each other's throats. Beca grabs him by his neck and pulls him closer, Jesse caves and the distance between them is reduced to nothing; their hips collide making Jesse groan…

_Okay, that's enough… _Beca thinks. _He's a dork why would I ever imagine that scenario with a nerd like him? _

She decides to snap out of it and she rethinks of what Jesse just said and how that doesn't make any sense because there's nothing between them; and because of the booze, obviously.

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of this". She says with accusation in her voice and with a big grin. It's too late to fight the smile back now and Jesse notices, you bet he does, and he's proud of himself for making her smile which is really rare.

"No, I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry". He says and he hopes for a laugh or at least another smile.

"You okay?" She asks laughing and Jesse mentally fist pumps, because he did it! He can savor the victory that is Beca Mitchell's laugh but he nods instead of answering her 'question'. "Yeah?" She continues and he nods again.

"Can you pass the sobriety test right now?"

"Yep".

"Can you stand up straight?" She asks again but he knows she's making fun of him and he wants to do something about it, he wants to come up with a witty response but then she pushes him lightly and it makes his stomach flutter and his limbs go number than they were ten seconds ago.

"See how I come right back? And I come right back". He says rocking back and forth on his heels and when he stops he's leaning closer to Beca and he likes it but he can't stop staring at her lips and something in the back of his head tells him that staring is probably not a good idea.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks her and stares, again. _Well, staring can't be that bad. _He says to himself.

"Sounds great". Beca answers, nodding her head and she notices him staring but she doesn't care because he looks adorable and right after she admits that to herself she punches herself in the gut… mentally… again.

"I'm gonna get you a drink, I think you need to get up to this level". Beca widens her eyes as Jesse nods and turns around to leave walking over the cement bleachers and seeing the state he's in, Beca gets a little worried he might miss a step and fall down, most-likely hitting his head… _Okay, that's way too dramatic._

"You don't need to walk that way!" Beca yells when he's several feet away from her, interrupting him while he said something about beer.

He looks at her over his shoulder with a slight frown. "It's the best way to walk". He snorts in response.

She sighs. "Please be careful". She murmurs and she knows he didn't hear her because he would've accused her of 'caring about him' which she doesn't…

But Beca watches Jesse stumble away in search for her drink and she wonders what is it about him that makes her smile so much… More than she's used to. Then Chloe appears taking her out of her train of thought and they exchange a few words; the usual 'you saw me naked' and something about Chloe's jiggle juice.

A song blasts loudly through the speakers and she doesn't recognize it which frustrates her a bit since she's pretty confident about her music knowledge. A frown starts to take over her face when Mary Elise, a fellow bella, interrupts her.

Beca feels uncomfortable when she thinks of herself as a Barden Bella because one: she wasn't fond of labels, and two: she still thought a cappella music was sort of lame.

"You know we can't get trebleboned, right Beca?" Mary Elise says with her eyebrows raised at her as if incriminating her of something.

"'Or may our vocal cords be ripped out by wolves'" Beca quotes the oath they took no more than 20 minutes ago, sarcastically. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me, thank you". She says and then scans the crowd in search for Jesse and her much needed beer but she feels Mary Elise's stare on her.

"I saw you and Jesse". She starts talking again with a know-it-all grin on her face and Beca sighs. "I saw the way he looks at you, Beca… And I also saw the way you smiled at him, so…"

"So, _nothing_ Mary Elise!" She responds, maybe a bit harsher than she intended for it to sound. "Look, he's the dork I work with at the radio station _and_ a Treble. That's like the perfect equation to not get 'trebleboned'"

"You're gonna cave, Beca. His puppy eyes are going to win you over, you can't fight it forever". Mary Elise pushes and starts to frustrate Beca.

"There's nothing to fight! _Nothing's _gonna happen!" But before they could continue arguing they hear someone getting close to them and singing along to the song. They turn around and see Jesse walking over, red cups occupying his hands.

"Please be careful". Mary Elise finishes patting Beca on the shoulder and Beca shoots her an '_are you kidding me?' _look.

"And I don't know the words but I can" Jesse sings as he hands Beca his cup of beer.

"Thank you". She says, taking the cup off his hands. He takes a sip of his drink and turns around to contemplate the party.

"This is awesome". He says, and the seriousness impregnated in his voice worries Beca. It was a party full of a-cappella nerds who love synchronized singing without any instruments or arrangements whatsoever. It was obviously not the coolest party out there.

"It's definitely something". She answers and she doesn't bother to camouflage her sarcasm.

"We are the kings of campus!" Jesse yells out of nowhere opening his arms as if soaking in the coolness of the a-cappella community.

Beca lowers her head and scrunches her face, obviously embarrassed, not only because of his behavior bur also for the fact that she's actually enjoying his drunken company.

"Please don't do that again". She says once he turns around to face her.

"Are you _embarrassed _of me, Miss Mitchell?" Jesse asks, as he places a hand over his chest, faking his sorrow. "I am deeply hurt by your accusation". He looks at her with adoration in his eyes and he really doesn't care about who sees them or not.

She coughs trying not to laugh. "Yes, I am. People are staring". Beca continues and they both look around and that's when she notices Aubrey staring at them. The tall blonde looks pissed and Beca feels like running away before she jumps at her, attacking her jugular.

"I don't care who stares, as long as I'm with you!" Jesse says, making it obvious that alcohol is clearly taking its toll.

Beca blinks and widens her eyes; a sarcastic smile plastered on her face. As comical as it is watching Jesse making a fool of himself thanks to the alcohol she can't help but feel like Aubrey is going to kill them and she doesn't want Jesse dead… Not yet, at least.

"Okay buddy, we better move out of here" She says and starts to walk, expecting Jesse to follow her, which he doesn't.

"I can't walk…" He says, suddenly serious as he looks down to his feet. Beca sighs and wonders what she got herself into.

She takes a few steps towards him and places his heavy arm over her shoulders before putting her other arm around his waist. After a few steps she starts to smell his cologne mixed with alcohol and that's her cue to stop due to dangerous proximity… Well that and the fact that Jesse started to sniff her hair.

She places him on the nearest liquid-free bleacher. She looks down at him with her arms crossed over her chest and raised eyebrows; he returns the stare.

"I know I'm easy on the eyes but that's no reason for you to stare, Miss Beca" Jesse babbles as he looks up at her.

"Okay, please stop calling me 'Miss'" Jesse nods. "How much alcohol have you drank? You're hammered and I've been here for like, what? 30 minutes?"

Jesse looks down at his hands and starts counting with his fingers. Beca raises her brows even more, expecting a huge amount of alcohol.

"Not much, really. Just 5 beers, maybe a couple tequila shots".

"Who would've thought a nerd could consume so much alcohol?" She asks sarcastically and Jesse laughs.

"I know right? And I'm still sober! That's like a whole new record!" Jesse outbursts and stands up way too quickly, making himself dizzy. "Woah".

He stumbles forward and Beca catches him.

"Yeah 'still sober' my ass" She says. Adjusting themselves on the previous position. "I'm gonna get you out of here before you die on me".

They start walking but before they could get far they hear people cheering and getting close to them. Beca fears for their lives but still turns around. Bumper and Donald run towards them with dozens of people behind them, both of them are holding booze bottles.

"We're sorry to burst your romance bubble but every Treble needs to do this, unless they're pussies, which they are _not_ because if they were they wouldn't be Trebles in the first place". Bumper says and pours a scary amount of alcohol right into Donald's mouth, straight from the bottle.

"You're next, Jesse!" Donald says excitedly and Jesse stumbles forward opening his mouth. Bumper pours what seems like an infinite amount of booze in Jesse's mouth.

"Oh-kay, that's enough for tonight, Swanson". Beca says, stepping forward and placing a hand on Jesse's abdomen to push him away from the alcohol. She doesn't want him to puke all over her on their way to his dorm.

"Awe, look at that! Girlfriend protecting her man from the oh-so-evil alcohol! Let him live a little! This is college!" Bumper says and everyone behind him laughs. Beca rolls her dark blue eyes at him.

"Why don't you go do something productive and wait for your balls to drop?" The crowd went silent at Beca's comeback. Jesse looks at her surprised, already sobering up.

"Oh Mitchell, but my balls _have_ dropped". Bumper says, playing with his red cup before taking a sip.

"Really? Then I'm really sorry you're still singing like the Biebs". Beca says with dripping sarcasm and turns herself and Jesse around and they start walking towards his dorm.

When they are almost out of sight, the awkward silence is broken by a sudden laugh.

"Ha! The Biebs! Ha! That was a good one!" Unicycle laughs and drinks even the last drop of his beer.

"You better start running, man". Donald tells him before a really angry Bumper turns to look at him.

* * *

**So first chapter's up! Excuse me if I have grammatical mistakes and stupid mistakes like that because, you know, English is not my first language.**

**Please tell me what you think in a lovely review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this is the second part! I am so thankful for your reviews/follows/favorites, you have no idea. Once again: I'm not quite sure what this is, I just got an scenario in my head and said 'okay lets just see how it works out' and I wrote it down and yeah._  
**

**_A few have asked me about the extended scene, so... Go to _**_xteenagewasteland DOT tumblr DOT com SLASH __post/38861062099/pitch-perfect-aca-initiation-extended-scene__ **(Apparently wouldn't let me paste the link as it is, so replace the DOTs & the SLASH and whatnot).**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters and Little Mix and their song Love Drunk that I used for title and the few verses at the beggining of the chapter. Said this, leggo!_**

* * *

_Drippin' out on the floor  
Freaking out for sure  
Still I need you more  
You knock me down with those eyes  
And do it every time  
Can't shake you out of my mind_

Getting farther and farther away from the amphitheater, Beca is still carrying most of Jesse's weight and eventually gets borderline exhausted. She decides it's time for Jesse to start walking by himself; he's still conscious and definitely not a baby so he can at least walk.

"Oh, I think we need to stop for a minute, Bec". Jesse suddenly speaks out, taking Beca out of her thoughts.

She nods and frees Jesse from her grip on him. He stumbles a bit but then he runs to the nearest tree, which he grabs to support himself. He lowers himself over the grass with one hand on his stomach.

Beca frowns and looks around, hoping that someone who's not pissed drunk would pass by and when nobody walks by, she regrets taking the sudden decision of becoming an heroine and taking the hammered weirdo out of the party before he dies.

She listens, disgusted, as Jesse makes various gagging sounds. She waits for a couple of minutes before walking over to him. Beca places a hand on his back and out of the corner of her eye she checks to see if he actually vomited, but there's nothing on the grass beneath Jesse.

"Wow, by the dying hyena sounds you were making 5 seconds ago, I would've sworn you were hurling everything in your stomach since yesterdays lunch…" She says sarcastically. Maybe sarcasm wasn't the nicest of things right now, but she knows no other way.

"I wish…" Jesse replies, sounding considerably less drunk now. "I haven't hurled since I was 9 years old and back then I was so proud of my strong stomach but now the only thing I want to do is puke and I can't". He complains, standing up straight besides her and he looks like he wants to cry.

Beca looks up at him and shrugs awkwardly. "Sorry to break it down to you, weirdo, but your hangover is gonna be a bitch tomorrow if you don't sleep enough so…". She says, pointing towards his dorm and then starts to walk away.

She turns around, holding back a smile, because she doesn't want him to see her smile but she can't help it.

"What?!" Jesse says, a bit too loudly. "Are you going to leave me here?! ALL ALONE!" He finishes, more yelling than actually saying and Beca facepalms, taking a deep breath before turning around.

"Yeah, I think you're sober enough now to walk by yourself, so keep up, Swanson". Beca gives him a smirk and starts to walk again. Jesse smiles, blinks a few times and then jogs to catch up with her. He has an amused smile on his face, because even though this situation is the consequence of his poorly made choices, he loves that they get to spend some time together.

Beca notices how goofily he is smiling and nudges him on the side. "Stop smiling, you look goofier than you actually are".

He giggles and Beca can feel the blood creeping onto her cheeks. She frowns. _How on earth is this happening to me?_

"No. No, I won't stop smiling. Why should I stop smiling? I am happy! Happy people smile". He says and he looks down at her, but she's not smiling anymore and he doesn't understand why.

Beca can feel him sobering up by the second but she also feels him staring, most likely frowning now and she knows how drunk people's mood changes and it's not good.

"What you looking at?" She asks and looks up at him, and yes, she was right; he's frowning.

"You're not smiling". He points out. "Why are you not smiling?" He asks and it's obvious that he still has a bit of alcohol's effect upon him. "Are you not happy? Oh god, you're not happy at all".

_Oh boy_. She thinks.

Jesse stops and grabs her by her arm. Beca thinks the situation is sort of ridiculous so her smile reappears but Jesse is looking at her in the eye and he's not looking away, but she feels extremely uncomfortable and her eyes scan their surroundings: the trees, the bushes, the dorms just a few meters away from them and she see's everything, except for Jesse's brown orbs, because she's afraid of what could happen if she looks at him in the eye. She usually trusts herself, but she's been smiling and talking so much when she's around Jesse that she's not sure anymore.

"Why are you not happy, Beca?" He asks more serious than she's ever heard him.

Beca clears her throat because she hates talking about feelings and apparently Jesse is one to love talking about anything, especially feelings… especially when he's still dizzy.

"I'm smiling, can't you see?" Beca says and turns around to keep walking. They're almost there and she really wants to get him to his dorm safely so she can go up to her own room, mix some music and then call it a night.

Jesse stays where he is, with his hand still around her arm. His grip is strong and she can't move too far away before he pulls her in again and slams her against his chest.

"Ow" She says, unconsciously. She notices that there's no space between their bodies and her stomach starts to act up. Jesse is looking down at her and she places her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "Okay big boy, _move_. I really don't want you to collapse on me". Beca pulls him by his arm and he caves, he starts walking again.

When they're inside the building she can hear a giggle. She turns to look at him and yeah, as she suspected, Jesse's giggling.

"What now?" She asks with an annoyed tone and a raised eyebrow.

"You care about me, Beca. Beca Mitchell cares about me, ladies and gentlemen!" Jesse laughs and then stumbles up the stairs, Beca trailing behind him now.

"Watch it. If you fall on me I will kill you". She deadpans.

"Nope. You wouldn't. Because you care about me." Jesse says, and Beca notices the enthusiasm that comes with his sentences.

"Just keep walking". She doesn't deny his accusations and that makes him smile even wider.

A few minutes later and lots of stumbling through the halls with Beca shushing him and Jesse giggling, they got to the door #334 and Jesse leans against the door frame.

He looks at her and she looks back at him. He's smiling and she's frowning. He crosses his arms over his chest and she mirrors his action. His grin grows bigger and her frown deeper. Beca doesn't understand shit about what's going on.

"Are you gonna stand there forever? Go inside so you can die in the tranquility of your room and I can leave in peace".

Jesse smiles and he fishes for his key in his pocket, he takes it out but doesn't open the door. Beca's eyebrows shot right up; she's growing impatient. She just wants to make sure he's safe so she can go do her own business.

"I won't go inside until you admit it". Jesse says, taking a step towards her. Beca wants to keep a decent distance between them but she's stubborn and she feels like this is some sort of competition. Her legs are rooted to the ground beneath her; she's not backing up.

"Admit what? That I'm possibly the best babysitter of all times? Yeah, we learned that today". She replied with her usual sarcastic smile, the smile Jesse was starting to worship.

"Admit that you care about me. Just do it. And then you're free to go". He says again, taking yet another tiny step towards her. "C'mon it's not that difficult". He whispers now, because there's barely any space between them.

Beca gulps and she wants to punch him because he's making her nervous and getting under her skin, and he hates when someone does that... Not that someone ever did that before, because sadly; for her, Jesse is the first one to ever get so close in so little time.

"It was charity, I couldn't just leave the weak behind". She says, trying her best to hide her nervousness.

"Mhm, yeah. Sure." He mumbles and for the hundredth time that night, he stares into her dark blue orbs, but unlike last time, she actually looks back at him.

"Just go inside, Jesse." She says. No sarcasm, no witty comeback, now she's just asking him to do it and her petition is also the mask to her unspoken petition: she's asking him to not try, to stay away from her because she doesn't want to care, because she's not good with feelings. "I meant it when I said hangover's gonna be a bitch if you don't sleep at least 12 hours".

He smiles because even if she doesn't want to, and even if she denies it; which she will, he can hear the concern in her voice. Beca blinks, but still stares at Jesse in the eye and she see's the warmth in his eyes, she see's that he cares and she hates him for it.

"You care". He repeats, and he holds back a giggle.

"I don't".

"You do".

"I do _not_".

"Don't fight it, Beca".

"Okay, whatever Jesse. I guess I'll just have to spend all day tomorrow alone with Luke at the radio station…" She pushes, because she knows Jesse's not fond on their british boss. He squints his eyes. "You can even go back to the party if you want, I guess Luke's company can't be that bad…"

"You win, okay? I give up. White flag, Bec". He mimes he's waving a small flag and she smiles because he's a real dork.

Beca watches him open the door and waits for him to go inside, still with her arms crossed over her chest and a triumphant smile on her pale face

"Thank you, Beca". He says and she nods her head in a 'you're welcome' manner.

"Take care and take these when you wake up". She adds and gives him a couple of aspirins. He raises his eyebrows at the gesture.

"Where you got this?" He asks, sincerely. He doesn't remember her leaving his side since he gave her the cup of beer.

"My pocket? I carry those in case a headache decides to pop up". Jesse just nods and they stand there, submerged in an awkward silence. "So… Goodnight Jesse". She says and she starts to walk away.

Beca hopes with every fiber of her body that he won't remember any of this in the morning, because they had their moments; moments she hated because they made her feel so confused and frustrated, and she was kind with him, she laughed and, mostly, it was obvious she cared about him. So she's willing to pray to whatever god there is to make him forget.

"Oh, and Beca!" Jesse shouts and she turns around, her eyebrows almost making contact with her hair line. "I only had 3 beers and no shots- See you tomorrow!" He looks at her and he grins before closing the door.

_Shit_. She thinks, because he's totally going to remember and he was totally acting up on her. _I hate that nerd._

And she walks towards her room and when she reaches it she smiles… No, she doesn't hate him, but he's going to pay for what he did.

* * *

_**So yeah, that's basically it. I hope you liked it and again, I apologise for any grammatical mistakes blablabla. I really loved writing this because honestly, I can't get enough of Beca & Jesse, but my imagination is really dry lately, so if you have any prompts, I would gladly give it a try.**_

_**Thanks again for reading, I love ya'll (:**_


End file.
